Infernospirit
Infernospirit is a pyromaniac cat with a mild obsession with setting fires. Do not steal or he will set fire to you c: Theme song is Natural, by Imagine Dragons. Will you hold the line When every one of us is giving up, giving in, tell me In this house of mine Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me Will heaven step in, will it save us from our sin, will it ’Cause this house of mine stands strong That’s the price you pay Live behind your heart and cast away Just another product of today Rather be the hunter than the prey Appearance Infernospirit looks much like his namesake. He has a long, thin tail, as well as fluffy paws that muffle every step he takes. He also has short whiskers and long, sharp claws. He also has intense, blazing amber eyes, reminiscent of a terrible fire. What’s odd are his paws. Rather than an ash grey, they are often blackened with charcoal, as if he had been running through a fire. But no self-respecting warrior would run into a fire- right? Infernospirit is also very fluffy- his fur is an ash gray, except for his paws, and flies back when he runs, as if he were smoke that could, at any moment, drift away on the breeze. And you’re standin’ on the edge face up ‘cause you’re a natural A beating heart of stone You gotta be so cold To make it in this world Yeah you’re a natural Living your life cutthroat You gotta be so cold Yeah you’re a natural History From the moment Infernospirit was born, his life was linked with fire. It started during a particularly dry moon. The forest was going through its worst drought yet- it was a common sight to see starving warriors soaking wet moss in the lake to carry back to the Clan. Then, one day, when Infernokit was playing with his sisters, Fawnkit and Darkkit, a powerful storm struck. And before their mother, Cloudbreeze, could herd them all inside the nursery den, lightning struck and killed her instantly. A powerful wind scattered her scent, and it was all Infernokit and his sisters could do to get inside. Later, the storm abated. But the aftermath- the flooding of the elder’s den, the death of Cloudbreeze- was the least of ShadowClan’s problems. Normally, the rain would have snuffed out any fire- say, one from a lightning bolt. But, amazingly, there was one ''branch, shaped like a cat’s claw, that had sheltered a tiny flame. And that flame grew and grew. The day after Cloudbreeze’s death, Darkkit went missing. They never found her, until they spotted the smoke and a raging inferno coming rapidly towards their camp. Oddly enough, Infernokit wasn’t terrified at all- only fascinated by the flames. That was his first encounter with fire, but it was by no means his last. While Infernokit tried to stay strong, Fawnkit completely broke down. Infernokit tried to help as much as he could, but he could only do so much. Finally, Fawnkit snapped, pushing Infernokit away, and unknowingly putting both their paws on dangerous paths. Moons passed, and Infernokit became Infernopaw. When he became an apprentice, he tried, one last time, to reach out to Fawnpaw. She pushed him away and ran into the woods, returning only late at night. Infernopaw worked hard, but Fawnpaw worked harder- she managed to earn her warrior name of Fawnspring a moon before her brother. Infernopaw tried to help her, seeing how she was still broken, but she evaded him. Infernopaw, after Fawnspring pushed him away, grew steadily darker, refusing to talk to anyone. More moons passed, and Infernopaw became Infernospirit. He was now completely silent, barely making a noise- like a StarClan spirit. But inside, a raging inferno of grief, rage, and lunacy burned inside of him. Then, Fawnspring was found dead at the border, killed by a rogue. Infernospirit was completely broken and was considering leaving the Clan. One moon, when Infernospirit was out hunting, he saw something odd. An eagle was streaking towards the forest, clutching what looked like a burning twig in its talons. Moments later, a thin trail of smoke rose from the forest, but quickly grew larger. After moons of fury and resentment, hidden beneath a shell of silence, Infernospirit broke. This fire was an omen- he was to destroy ShadowClan. He remembered the eagle, setting fire to a patch of forest. He learned how to reignite twigs using embers, and he began picking ShadowClan off one by one. Infernospirit lured cats alone in ShadowClan territory with fresh prey scents, drawing them further and further away from camp, before setting them on fire. As time went by, he lured more and more, sometimes 3 at a time. The remaining ShadowClan members were greatly weakened, and descriptions of the cat sounded oddly like a certain warrior who had disappeared many moons ago. But at last, they had to fight. Infernospirit knew that they were going to attack, and he also knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against that many ShadowClan warriors, no matter how starved they were. But when they came, he was ready. He lured them into a patch of forest and ignited yet another fire. It spread to several trees, as well as piles of leaves and pine needles surrounding the entire area. The remaining ShadowClan warriors were trapped. Smoke quickly rose, obscuring Infernospirit, who was escaping by climbing a tree that had just caught fire. But it also obscured Infernospirit's vision. So when his tail accidentally brushed Petalstar's nose, Petalstar leaped for him and destroyed his only change of escape. They fought for hours, while the smoke gradually cleared, and the fire burned itself out. Most of the cats were gone, lost to the flames, Yet some of them survived, watching them fight. Most of the debris on the forest floor had been burnt away. Yet, on a branch shaped like a cat's claw, a tiny fire burned. Certainly not enough to destroy, unless it had fuel. In the chaos, Infernospirit's paw slipped, landing on a flame burning on a branch like a cat's claw. And although a paw would normally stifle a flame, somehow, this one didn't, Infernospirit and Petalstar disappeared in a roaring cloud of fire. ''Will somebody, let me see the light within the dark trees shadowing What’s happening Looking through the glass, find the wrong within the past, knowing We are the youth Cut until it bleeds, in a world without the peace, face it A bit of the truth, the truth Personality Chaos. That's the first word that comes to mind. Infernospirit is still unnervingly silent on the outside, trying his best to remain emotionless. But inside him, an inferno of fury and grief rages, trapped forever inside him. A tiny ember of his love for Fawnspring and Cloudbreeze seems to be all that tethers him to sanity. That’s the price you pay Live behind your heart and cast away Just another product of today Rather be the hunter than the prey And you’re standin’ on the edge face up ‘cause you’re a natural A beating heart of stone You gotta be so cold To make it in this world Yeah you’re a natural Living your life cutthroat You gotta be so cold Yeah you’re a natural Trivia -Infernospirit and the whole "eagle-setting-fire-to-trees" thing was inspired by birds of prey in Australia. How? Apparently they set fires to scare prey into coming into the open. -All of the names in Infernospirit's history, minus Infernospirit himself, came from a name generator website. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Rogues Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Status (Deceased)